


New Phone

by Tirn33



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Sexting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirn33/pseuds/Tirn33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason decides to get Robbie a new phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing more and more of these two.

Robbie didn’t own a smartphone. This irritated Jason more than he liked to admit, but he _really_ hated the fact that Robbie owned a _flip phone_. Not that he blamed Robbie. The kid could barely afford _food in his house_ let alone a _smart phone_. Robbie owned a flip phone from Walmart: the kind of phone that didn’t have _Internet_ or _got picture messages_ (which those were a big for Jason because he loved sending dick pics to unsuspecting people; preferably Bruce when he was in the office). This phone only allowed text messaging and calls; which only cost 40 bucks a month. Jason paid a whopping 80 for unlimited Internet, texting, and calls (he often went on the internet to find certain things [weapons], text Roy and Kori to check up on them when he wasn’t home, and called others from time to time).

Bottom line, Jason hated that damn thing. He had tried to talk Robbie _into_ getting a Smart Phone and Jason would pay for it in full.

“No,” Robbie would repeat, “all I need to do is call or text Gabe. That’s it.”

That kinda stung; that Jason wasn’t included in the calling or texting. But to be fair, his brother came first. If the roles were reversed, Jason would have done the same for his mom. If she were alive, that is.

“Dude, once you get a Smart Phone, you’re gonna be glad you did. You _have_ to get one.” Jason would insist. “It’ll save you _so much_ time.”

Robbie, of course, would deny him once more and trudge into the house. He didn’t want anything to do with a Smart Phone. He didn’t care for one. Jason would persist because, “ _Seriously,_ Robbie, it’ll save you _so_ much time. Roy introduced me to it, and honestly, it’s one of the greatest things he’s ever done for me.”

Robbie rolled his eyes, “ _No, Jason_.” 

Of course, Jason wouldn’t take _no_ for an answer.

When Robbie went to pick up Gabe from the Development Center, Gabe was flinging his hands in the hair a screeching with a black box in his hand.

“Loooooook! Robbie, look! Jason came here! He said he wanted to give you this! Robbie, look! Look!” He shoved the box into Robbie’s hand with a bright smile.

“Why didn’t Jason drop off the box and my house…or work?” Robbie ripped the tape to the box.

“He said he had to go kick butt.” Gabe smiled. “He said it was important butt kicking.”

“Important, huh?” Robbie couldn’t help but smile as he wheeled his brother away.

At home, Robbie pulled the box open to see a blue Iphone 5c. He pulled the note that was underneath.

_Hey, Robbie. I had to go kick “butt”. Here’s phone for you. I’ll call you around seven, so pick up. It should be working. And don’t worry about the bill. I’m paying for it._

Needless to say, Robbie didn’t pick up at seven. When Jason showed up, Robbie was on the couch watching T.V. His new phone was on the counter in the kitchen.

“Take it back.” Robbie demanded. “I’m not using it.”

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. “Good lord. You don’t accept _anything_ I give you.”

“Anything that costs money. No.” Robbie admitted.

“Actually, anything sexual is five bucks an hour. So, I’d say you’ve racked up more than a hundred bucks.” Jason joked.

Robbie continued to stare at the T.V. Jason sighed. “Look, Robbie. You don’t have to accept anything else I give you. But _at least_ accept the phone. It’s not a problem at all. It’s a _phone_.”

“It’s not that, Jason.” Robbie finally turned to him. “I don’t know why you insist on buying me things I don’t want.”

“Because I’m selfish,” Jason blurted out, “is that what you want to hear? Look, when I was on the street, I didn’t have anyone helping me. I was just as hard headed as you.”

“You’re _still_ hard headed.” Robbie pointed out.

“Yes but I still accept _help_.” Jason explained. “Let someone _help_ you every now and then. Trust me, it’ll pay off in the end. Plus, you save forty bucks a month. That’s extra food.”

_Damn_ , that was reason enough.

Over the next few days, Robbie began to use the phone. It was slightly confusing and complicated, but by the end, he got it down. He even learned how to download his music into it (now the problem was not getting _jumped_ by gangsters). The entire time, he was texting Jason.

**Jason:** _Okay, now press sync. & now all ur music should b in the phone. _

**Robbie:** _What the hell are “emojis”._

On Friday, Robbie was exhausted and collapsed on his bed after putting Robbie to sleep. His phone was tucked in his back pocket and was vibrating away.

He plucked it from his back pocket to see the string of texts Jason had sent.

**Jason:** _Hey, I’ll be over tomorrow around noon._

**Jason:** _So goodnight._

**Jason:** _Oh, and also_

Robbie threw the phone to the floor and tucked himself into bed the second a picture of Jason’s dick appeared on the screen.


End file.
